HEY! MR STALKER
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Menjadi stalker adalah keputusan Izuku demi si 'Pemikat Hati'. Di tempat yang tak terduga, Izuku malah bertemu dengan Mr. Dispenser Spesial untuk event OFA-TODODEKU
1. FIRST

**Hey! Mr Stalker**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **.**

 **TodoDeku, MxM, Yaoi, Explicit Sex Scene, OOC, typos, R18, PWP (Porn Without Plot), Twoshot.**

.  
 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat khusus untuk memeriahkan event OFA-TODODEKU**

 **TERIMAKASIH KEPADA MBA TYTYD/KISSMANJA... DOZO** ~

.

.

Yang Midoriya Izuku tahu adalah, ia tak ada bedanya dengan seorang kriminal.

Langkah kaki berlapis sepatu _kets_ merah milik pemuda itu membawanya ke tempat yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Izuku hanya ingin mengikuti kegiatan seseorang yang ia sebut "Si pemikat hati". Namun, yang pemuda itu temukan adalah orang itu kini masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang tak pernah disangka olehnya, di mana pusat surga dunia berkumpul di tempat itu.

Selama dua puluh tahun Izuku hidup sebagai manusia, ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke tempat itu. Tempat yang menyajikan berbagai macam hiburan di dalam sana. Orang-orang yang datang rata-rata memiliki niat yang sama, untuk melepas stres yang membelenggu fisik dan psikis mereka. Meminum satu gelas hingga sebotol vodka. Bahkan, dibarengi dengan narkotika.

Tapi yang harus diingat, Izuku tidak memiliki niat untuk pergi ke bangunan yang ada di sisi seberang itu. Lalu, apa yang harus ia jawab kepada dua orang laki-laki berbadan besar yang menjaga pintu utama klub malam itu?

Izuku bingung. Pemuda berambut hijau itu berjalan mondar-mandir. Jempol dan telunjuk mengapit dagu, kepalanya tertuntuk, bibir mungil komat kamit, merapalkan seribu satu alasan agar lolos dari ketatnya penjagaan gedung berisi surga dunia itu.

Izuku berhenti. Pemuda yang memiliki bekas jerawat di kedua pipinya itu menatap papan bertuliskan _Noche Cielo Club¹_.

Tungkai mulai berjalan, menyeberang ke gedung depan, menapak mantap pada jalan aspal.

Sesampainya di depan gedung tujuan, dua laki-laki berbadan besar menghalangi jalannya. Menutup akses bagi Izuku untuk masuk melihat sang pemikat hatinya.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk ke tempat ini, Bocah," ucap mutlak salah satu dari dua laki-laki itu.

Kesal.

Memiliki wajah seperti ini lebih banyak memberikan kerugian bagi Izuku. Usianya legal untuk menghamili seorang wanita akil balig, tapi sebutan bocah selalu mengikuti dirinya.

Terkutuklah kau, wahai wajah tak menua, sumpah Izuku membatin.

"Si... siapa yang kau sebut Bocah, Tuan?" tanya Izuku. Kedua laki-laki itu memicingkan mata. Seolah mengejek sosok pemuda di hadapan mereka.

"Jika kau ingin masuk ke dalam, bersabarlah hingga kau legal menghamili seorang pelacur, Nak."

Cukup sudah. Kesabaran keluar dari tubuhnya. Ingin mengamuk, tapi itu bukan gaya Izuku menyelesaikan masalah.

Izuku merogoh saku celana _jeans_ hitam bagian belakang miliknya. Mengambil benda yang menyimpan informasi tentang data dirinya.

Tangan kasar itu membuka dompet setelah berhasil mengeluarkan benda yang ia cari dari saku celana. Menarik sebuah kartu lalu menepukkan benda itu ke kepala orang yang menyebutnya bocah.

Merasa tidak terima diperlakukan kurang ajar oleh seorang remaja di bawah umur, lelaki berbadan besar penerima hadiah tepukkan cinta dari Izuku mengambil benda yang masih menempel di keningnya. Laki-laki itu menatap Izuku tak suka, lalu beralih ke kartu yang ada di tangannya.

Kelopak mata laki-laki berbadan besar terbuka lebar. Ia tatap Izuku dan kartu di tangan bergantian, hingga kdua orang itu terkejut kala Izuku mengambil paksa kartu identitasnya.

"Sudah cukup?" tanya Izuku dengan nada mengejek balik. Balas dendam sepertinya.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan."

Izuku mendecih. Terlalu sering menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

"Kalian beruntung hanya berurusan denganku, Tuan-tuan berbadan besar."

"Maafkan kami. Silakan menimkati malam Anda, Tuan."

Izuku tidak membalas. Sudah terlalu muak meladeni orang seperti kedua laki-laki itu. Ia lebih memilih melangkah cepat, ingin segera bertemu si pemikat hati.

Sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar masuk ke klub malam itu, Izuku berhenti dan berkata dengan nada mengejek, "Tidak hanya pelacur, bahkan istri atau kekasih kalian pun legal untuk kuhamili, bukan?"

Tubuh kurus namun berotot itu pun memasuki gedung itu, meninggalkan dua orang bertubuh besar yang memandangnya tak suka. Namun, tidak dapat menyalurkan amarah mereka. Karena...

"Tamu adalah Raja."

 **.**

 **(Hey! Mr Stalker)**

 **.**

Dentuman musik memenuhi sudut ruangan. Manusia haus hiburan menari riang. Bergerak kiri dan kanan, kepala terangguk dan menggeleng secara bergantian. Dada besar wanita sering beradu dengan dada bidang pria. Tangan nakal pun ikut serta. Menggerayangi tubuh lawan jenis yang tidak mereka kenal.

Bukan rahasia umum bahwa _one night stand_ menjadi candu bagi pengunjung klub malam. Termasuk pemuda bermata dwi warna itu.

Pemuda itu menatap sekitar, menyisir satu persatu manusia yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Laki-laki maupun wanita tidak jadi masalah. Asalkan hasrat terpuaskan.

Tak ada vagina, dubur pun jadi.

Memikirkan malam yang panjang dan kegiatan panas membikin pemuda itu menyeringai senang.

Pemuda itu adalah Todoroki Shoto. Dua puluh tahun, belum menikah tapi kawin sudah menjadi rutinitasnya.

Mahasiswa semester empat itu merupakan langganan tetap _Noche Cielo Club_. Tidak perlu memeriksa kartu identitas miliknya, penjaga klub pasti membuka pintu selebar yang Shoto inginkan.

Sementara mata dwi warna Shoto menentukan target, dengan perlahan seorang bartender mengisi gelas bening dengan cairan berwana hijau. Tepian gelas tertempel butiran garam kosher kasar. Irisan jeruk nipis juga ikut andil mempercantik tampilan minuman beralkohol itu. Satu pesanan siap disajikan untuk pemuda berambut unik di hadapannya.

"Silakan, Tuan."

Shouto menatap minumannya singkat—hanya satu detik, lalu beralih menatap bartender yang berdiri di balik meja bar. Bartender itu selalu mengenakan topeng ketika bekerja. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa rupa bartender itu, dan itulah yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Berhenti bersikap formal, Kurogiri. Aku tidak suka."

Kurogiri, nama bartender itu, tertawa singkat. Sudah paham dengan sikap pelanggan setia tempatnya bekerja. Topeng yang ia kenakan tidak mampu menghalau tawa renyah untuk sampai ke telinga Shoto.

"Tamu adalah raja, Tuan Todoroki," ucapnya.

Shoto. Ia ingin bebas dari keformalan di hidupnya. Cukup di rumah dan di hadapan pria tua sialan itu saja Shoto bersikap layaknya bangsawan. Kutuk dia sebagai anak durhaka karena berani menyebut ayah kandung sendiri dengan nama "Pria tua sialan".

"Jadi, siapa hari ini?" tanya Kurogiri

Shoto memejamkan mata. Ia menghela napas lalu kembali menatap kerumuman manusia yang dibuat gila oleh dentuman musik EDM² dan alkohol yang mereka konsumsi sebelumnya.

"Malam ini tidak ada yang menarik," jawab Shoto.

Hidung mancung pemuda itu membaui alkohol kesukaannya. Mencari wangi yang sangat ia gemari. Shoto menjilat pinggiran gelas singkat, mengecap garam kosher³ lalu meneguk sedikit demi sedikit Margarita-nya.

"Menyegarkan, sama seperti biasa," puji Shoto. Pemuda itu dapat menebak jika bartender yang berdiri di hadapannya ini sedang tersenyum senang karena minumannya dipuji.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang bartender, selain karyanya dipuji oleh pelanggan.

Setelah meneguk habis Margarita⁴ miliknya, Shoto berdiri, memperbaiki kemeja yang ia kenakan. "Tidak ingin gelas kedua, Todoroki- _kun_?" tanya Kurogiri.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Shoto menjauh dari meja bartender, berjalan menuju lantai dansa yang sesak akan manusia. Laki-laki atau perempuan yang menggeliat dasyat, menarik lawan jenis. Mencoba peruntungan mendapat teman _sex_ rupawan dan kaya raya. Siapa tahu iPhone terbaru menjadi hadiah untuk mereka.

Belum sampai Shoto melangkah ke tempat tujuannya. Tubuh tinggi pemuda itu bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Dia laki-laki, mungkin usia mereka sama. Tingginya sedikit di bawah Shoto, bekas jerawat yang menghitam bertengger manis di kedua pipinya.

"Midoriya?"

Suatu kebetulan, Shoto dan Izuku bertemu di tempat yang tak terduga.

 **.**

 **(Hey! Mr Stalker)**

 **.**

Dentuman musik EDM semakin lama semakin mengeras. Pencari hiburan semakin bertamabah jumlah. Tak terhitung berapa botol minuman keras yang masuk ke tempat pembuangan, maupun yang baru saja diambil dari gudang.

Shoto dan Izuku. Dua pemuda yang memiliki usia sama. Dari universitas yang sama, bahkan fakultas yang sama. Bertemu secara tidak sengaja di tempat surga dunia.

Tubuh kedua pemuda itu saling berbenturan beberapa waktu lalu. Terkejut bukan main kala mata dwi warna Shoto bersibubruk dengan iris milik Izuku. Niat awal Shoto mencari target berbagi cinta malam ini, urung karena pertemuan ajaib dengan Izuku.

Setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa kaget yang melandanya, Shoto mengajak Izuku untuk menikmati malam bersama. Membawa remaja yang memiliki jerawat di kedua pipinya itu ke meja bar, tempat Shoto menikmati minuman beralkohol beberapa waktu lalu.

Dua menit sudah terlewat dengan keheningan. Tidak ada yang mau membuka topik kala keterkejutan masih sedikit hinggap di dalam diri masing-masing. Kurogiri pun tidak mau berbaik hati memulai topik, ada banyak pelanggan haus racikan tangannya.

Menghela napas singkat, Shoto akhirnya mengalah.

"Ingin memesan apa?"

Izuku tersentak. Degupan jantungnya semakin tak karuan. Menoleh ke arah lawan bicara, bibirnya kaku berucap.

Bukan berucap, namun mengakui bahwa ia tidak pernah mengecap 0,1 mili pun minuman memabukkan itu. Bahkan, nama-namanya saja Izuku tidak tahu.

Jangan menertawakannya, tolong.

"A... aku—aku tidak pernah—tidak tahu harus minum apa."

Alis Shoto terangat, tak memahami jawaban pemuda di hadapannya. Kecurigaan pun muncul.

Seketika, senyuman tipis dan mengejek berkembang di bibir Shoto kala yakin dengan kecurigaannya. Izuku yang melihat itu sontak merajuk. Namun, bibirnya tidak manyun seperti wanita-wanita berdada besar yang memaksakan diri agar terlihat imut.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Todoroki- _kun_?"

Shoto paham kekesalan Izuku. Maka dari itu, pemuda yang dijuluki Mr. Dispenser itu menormalkan mimik wajahnya. Menghormati perasaan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang lucu terlintas di pikiranku," jawab Shoto.

Pemuda itu memangku dagu pada tangan kanannya, menatap setia pada Izuku yang duduk di sampingnya.

Izuku masih setia menunduk, keberanian saat menghadapi dua lelaki berbadan besar beberapa waktu lalu terbang entah kemana.

"Ingin kupesankan jus?" tanya Shoto. Izuku kembali menatapnya. Bibir tipis pemuda berambut hijau itu memandang Shoto tak suka. Jangan salah sangka, tatapan pemuda bermarga Todoroki itu seolah mengejeknya—lagi. Jelas saja Izuku tidak terima.

"Ka—kau bercanda? Jus di tempat seperti ini? Memalukan," ucap Izuku tak ingin malu.

Shoto terkikik geli. Manis sekali, pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Shoto untuk kedua kalinya.

Sempat terdiam untuk beberapa detik, akhirnya Izuku berhasil menemukan pesanannya.

"Bir saja."

"Oh... baiklah."

Shoto mengangkat tangan, meminta perhatian kepada Kurogiri. Bartender bertopeng itu pun menghampirinya. Mata yang terlihat dari lubah topeng yang ia gunakan seolah menunjukkan tanya ketika melihat sosok Izuku.

"Satu Margarita lagi untukku, dan satu jus jeruk untuknya," pesan Shoto, Izuku melotot tajam.

"Hei, aku memesan bir, Tuan Todoroki."

Kurogiri menatap keduanya bergantian. Seringai tipis berkembang di balik topeng itu.

Kurogiri mengangguk, paham. Tangan handal bartender itu meracik pesanan. Memasukkan satu persatu bahan sesuai takaran. Mengocok kencang _shaker_ lalu menuangkan perlahan pada gelas yang sudah tertempel butiran garam. Bartender itu pun langsung memberikan gelas mungil pada Shoto.

Setelah menyelesaikan pesanan pertama, Kurogiri membuatkan minuman untuk Izuku.

Izuku menatap jengkel kepada Shoto maupun Kurogiri. Ia tahu pasti, tubuhnya tidak akan tahan dengan alkohol. Pun, belum pernah mencicipi minuman memabukkan itu. Namun, akan sangat memalukan jika Izuku mengakuinya, bukan?

Mari kita lihat, bagaimana usaha Izuku untuk terlihat jantan dengan mengelak minuman yang dipesankan Shoto untuknya.

Izuku menatap garang. Alis turun menukik tajam, percaya diri bahwa wajahnya membentuk ekspresi seram dan jantan.

Dan... gagal total. Tidak ada wajah seram, tidak pula jantan. Yang ada hanyalah wajah aneh mirip dosen mereka, dosen yang sangat senang dipanggil All Might oleh semua mahasiswanya.

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Walau hanya jus jeruk, saya menambahkan alkohol sesuai porsinya. Jika Anda ingin memesan yang lain, bisa panggil saya. Permisi."

Kurogiri mengundurkan diri. Berjalan menuju pelanggan yang duduk di pojok kiri meja bar. Namun, sebelum beranjak seutuhnya, ia dan Shoto sempat beradu pandang. Kepala bartender itu pun mengangguk kecil, tanda perintah sudah dilaksanakan.

Shoto menyeringai di balik pinggiran gelas Margarita, iris dwi warna melirik Izuku. Menunggu reaksi yang diinginkan dari pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Iziku risih dengan keadaannya saat ini. Bukan karena asap rokok dan bau alkohol yang mengganggu indra penghidunya, namun karena tatapan Shoto yang seakan menelanjanginya.

Ingat, Izuku bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari situasinya saat ini. Ditatap dengan pandangan yang... entahlah, Izuku tidak tahu harus mengartikan tatapan Shoto seperti apa.

Izuku meraih jus jeruk yang sedari tadi hanya ditatapnya. Ia tenggak cairan berwana kuning itu hingga tak bersisa.

Kening berkerut. Tidak ada yang aneh dari jus jeruk yang diminumnya. Izuku mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda berambut unik di sampingnya.

"Enak?" tanya Shoto tersenyum tipis.

Izuku merengut, ia menatap Shoto nyalang, dan berkata, "Ini jus jeruk biasa, Todoroki- _kun_. Kau dan orang bertopeng itu menipuku."

Tawa halus menghampiri telinga Izuku. Shotolah pelakunya, siapa lagi?

"Berhenti tertawa, Todoroki- _kun_. Aku tersing..."

Ucapan Izuku terputus seketika. Pemuda berambut hijau itu memijat keras keningnya. Keringat dingin mulai memunculkan eksistensi di tubuh itu. Napas Izuku pun tersengal-sengal, entah karena apa.

"Aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku," bisik Izuku pada dirinya sendiri.

"Midoriya, kau baik-baik saja?" panggil Shoto, namun pemuda berambut hijau itu mengindahkannya. Iris Izuku bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari jawaban atas keadaan tubuhnya.

Racauan terus keluar dari mulut Izuku, tak peduli bahwa bahunya kini diguncang pelan oleh Shoto. Sesekali mata dwi warna itu melirik bartender yang juga sedang menatap mereka.

Shoto memicingkan mata, melihat gerakan singkat yang dilakukan oleh Kurogiri yang berada lumayan jauh dari posisinya. Shoto menyeringai tampan, ya... selalu tampan.

"ADA YANG ANEH DENGAN TUBUHKU, TODOROKI- _KUN_!" teriak Izuku tepat di depan wajah Shoto, sebelum kepala berambut hijau itu rubuh dan bersandar di dada bidang si Mr. Dispenser.

 **To be Continued**

Catatan

¹ _Noche Cielo Club:_ Dikutip dariBahasa Spanyol yang artinya Klub Surga Malam. Tidak ada na Spanyol yang artinya Klub Surga Malam. Tidak ada nama klub itu di dunia nyata. Hanya pemikiran saya saja.

² Garam kosher: Disebut _puresea salt_ atau _rock salt,_ adalah garam air laut murni tanpa tambahan mineral apa pun.

³ EDM : _Electronic Dance Music_

⁴ _Margarita_ : Salah satu minuman khas Meksiko yang terbuat dari campuran _tequila_ dan bahan lainnya.

.

.

 **Chapter satu sampai di sini saja.**  
 **Chapter dua naena.**  
 **Rencananya mau bikin oneshot. Tapi karena saya ingat ada komis ff yang harus diselesaikan segera, maka dari itu, saya potong sampai sini dulu.**

 **Doakan saya supaya bisa up tepat waktu.**

 **Psssttt... Jika ada typo, silakan kasi tau ya. Post tanpa edit/plak**

 **Batulicin, 17 November 2017**

 **Sign**

 **Rino Ana**


	2. SECOND

**Hey! Mr Stalker**

 **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **.**

 **TodoDeku, MxM, Yaoi, Explicit Sex Scene, OOC, typos, R18, PWP (Porn Without Plot), Twoshot.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat khusus untuk memeriahkan event OFA-TODODEKU**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Izuku terbangun di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Kelopak mata mengerjap, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke penglihatannya. Kepala Izuku pusing tak tertahankan, seperti ada sebuah palu yang menghantam.

Izuku bangkit. Mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang yang sejak tadi ia tiduri. Ia bersandar di kepala ranjang, matanya menyusuri setiap sisi ruangan asing yang ia tempati sekarang. Satu hal yang Izuku dapat simpulkan. Dirinya berada di salah satu kamar hotel, yang bahkan ia tidak tahu lokasi lokasi hotel itu.

"Sial," runtuk Izuku. Pemuda itu mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Memori di dalam otaknya mulai bekerja, menampilkan kilas balik apa saja yang ia lakukan sebelum terdampar di kamar asing itu.

Berawal dari kegiatan kampus yag Izuku lalui seperti hari-hari biasanya. Kemudian ke kantin saat tidak ada jadwal, lalu pergi ke perpustakaan mencari referensi untuk tugas individunya saat jadwal kuliah telah usai. Namun, entah Cupid sedang memberinya keberuntungan atau bencana, di perpustakaan yang jarang dikunjungi oleh mahasiswa itu, ia bertemu sang pujaan hati.

Mata Izuku yang sejak awal fokus menyusuri deretan buku-buku tebal, terhenti detik itu juga kala melihat orang itu duduk manis sambil membaca. Pandangan orang itu fokus ke deteran kata-kata puitis yang tercetak di buku tebalnya. Tak peduli apakah ada orang lain di perpustaan itu.

Seketika tubuh Izuku mengaku, jangan lewatkan getaran yang muncul di tubuh itu sedetik kemudian. Detak jantung Izuku berpacu lebih cepat. Keringat dingin pun keluar perlahan. Gugup, itu yang pemuda itu rasakan.

Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang hanya berani ditatapnya dari kejauhan—walaupun mereka satu jurusan— saat ini begitu dekat dengannya.

Gagal sudah niat awal Izuku mencari referensi tugasnya. Melihat Si Pemikat Hati yang duduk berpangku tangan dan mata yang fokus dengan buku tebal, sudah cukup meningkatkan kegeniusan Izuku.

Bodoh. Tapi biarkan saja Izuku berkhayal.

Tidak lama berselang, orang itu menutup buku tebal yang ia baca. Berdiri lalu beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Berjalan menuju penjaga perpustakaan. Sepertinya ia ingin meminjam buku itu.

Tepat!

Setelah menyelesaikan proses administrasi, orang itu langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang. Ini kesempatan Izuku untuk mengetahui kegiatan pemikat hatinya di luar kegiatan kampus. Misi penguntitan dimulai.

 **.**

 **(Hey! Mr Stalker)**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Izuku masih setia mengikuti sang pemikat hati. Kemana pun orang itu pergi, Izuku selalu tepat berada tak jauh darinya. Mulai dari mini market, ATM, hingga terdampar di restoran cepat saji.

Tiga puluh menit sudah. Orang itu juga hanya membaca buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan kampus. Tidak ada makanan yang dipesan orang itu, hanya segelas es cola yang belum ia minum 0,1 mili pun. Bahkan Izuku tidak yakin jika cola itu masih enak setelah es batu di dalamnya mencair.

Izuku bosan. Sepiring kentang goreng ukuran besar dan segelas cola tidak membantunya menghilangkan kejenuhan. Sesekali pemuda itu menguap lebar.

"Sialan," makinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, orang itu menunjukkan pergerakan. Ia tutup buku itu setelah memberi tanda pada salah satu kertasnya. Orang itu berdiri singkat demi menenggak minuman yang ia pesan. Lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan restoran itu.

Izuku kembali mengikuti orang itu. Entah ke mana lagi lokasi yang ingin ia datangi. Semoga saja bukan tempat yang aneh, karena perasaan Izuku mulai tidak nyaman.

Langkah kaki orang itu semakin lama semakin membawanya ke tempat yang tidak pernah Izuku bayangkan sebelumnya. Love hotel menjadi pandangan biasa di tempat itu. Banyak wanita berpakaian seksi menjadi pemandangan gratis bagi yang melewati mereka. Tidak hanya seksi, mereka pun menawarkan harga bagi tubuh moleknya.

Perasaan Izuku menjadi tak karuan. Ke mana pun kakinya melangkah, seolah ia sedang ditelanjangi oleh puluhan pasang mata lapar. Sampai pada saat orang yang ia ikuti memasuki sebuah bangunan. Bangunan yang belum pernah ia masuki sebelumnya.

Mulut Izuku terbuka lebar, bahkan puluhan lalat bisa masuk ke dalam sana saking lebarnya. Bagaimana tidak?

Di seberang sana, berdiri kukuh bagunan yang ia yakini adalah klub malam. Noche Cielo Club, nama tempat itu. Setelah pergulatan batin yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Izuku memilih mengikuti jejak sang pemikat hatinya.

 **.**

 **(Hey! Mr Stalker)**

 **.**

Itulah yang Izuku ingat. Rasa pening kembali menghantam kepalanya. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah ia meminum jus jeruk yang Shoto pesankan untuknya, sehingga ia bisa tidak sadarkan diri.

Tunggu.

Apa tadi nama Todoroki Shoto terlintas di otak Izuku? Ke mana pemuda itu sekarang? Apakah dia yang membawanya ke kamar hotel ini?

Banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ingin Izuku tanyakan. Namun, harus ia urungkan kala salah satu pintu di ruangan itu terbuka. Izuku yakin itu adalah kamar mandi di kamar tersebut.

Sosok pemuda tampan keluar dari sana. Orang itu hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi organ intimnya. Sosok pemuda yang terakhir berada dekat dengannya, yang dengan brengseknya mempermalukan Izuku—mungkin saja— karena memesan jus jeruk di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Todoroki Shoto. Teman satu jurusan Izuku di UA University, sekaligus orang yang ia ikuti dari perpustakaan hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Kalian benar, orang yang Izuku ikuti mulai dari perpustakaan hingga membikin pemuda itu masuk ke bagunan tabu adalah Todoroki Shoto. Si Pemikat Hati Midoriya Izuku.

"Todoroki- _kun_." Suara parau keluar dari sosok Izuku. Merasa orang lain yang ada di kamar itu memanggil namanya, Shoto pun berbalik setelah ia menutup rapat pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja selesai digunakannya.

Shoto menatap Izuku beberapa saat, lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut hijau itu. Semakin pemuda beriris dwi warna itu mendekat, kesadaran Izuku semakin membaik.

Izuku panik. Pandangannya kembali tidak fokus, tubuhnya pun bergetar. Pemuda itu menelan ludah ketika Shoto sudah berada tepat di samping ranjang yang ia tiduri entah.

Refleks pertama yang Izuku lakukan kala Shoto mendudukkan diri di ranjang tersebut adalah memeluk dadanya sendiri. Shoto memandang heran reaksi berlebihan yang Izuku tunjukkan padanya.

"Kau seperti wanita perawan yang hendak digauli, Midoriya," ucap Shoto mengejek.

"Ap... aku tidak seperti itu."

Shoto memutar mata bosan. Tsundere kah makhluk Tuhan di hadapannya ini.

"Terserah," balas Shoto.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan. Jujur saja, Izuku jengah. Napasnya berembus kasar. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menatap Shoto yang masih duduk di posisi awal, tanpa ada niatan memakai pakaian.

"Ka... kau tidak ingin berpakaian?" tanya Izuku. Shoto kembali menoleh pada pemuda itu, "ma... maksudku kamar ini dingin. Sebaiknya kau cepat berpakaian. Nanti kau bisa sakit, Todoroki- _kun_ ," lanjutnya.

Izuku maupun Shoto sama-sama terdiam di detik berikutnya. Tidak ada yang menjawab atau pun merespon pernyataan yang pemuda berambut hijau itu katakan. Namun, itu hanya bertahan untuk beberapa saat, karena Shoto kembali menyeringai tampan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Midoriya?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Tentu saja," jawab Izuku cepat.

Refleks Izuku menggeleng di detik berikutnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk dada, kini terangkat dan bergoyang heboh kiri dan kanan mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Ti... tidak, ma... maksudku jika kau sakit di sini, aku yang akan kerepotan," terang Izuku. Nada suaranya panik.

Tentu saja.

Shoto tak ambil pusing. Pemuda itu justru mendekat ke arah Izuku. Serangan panik itu kembali menghantui pemuda berambut hijau. Bahkan intensitasnya lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya.

"To... Todoroki- _kun_. Kau terlalu dekat," kata Izuku yang semakim memepetkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Shoto tak menurutinya, bahkan pemuda berambut unik itu semakin merapatkan diri pada Izuku.

"Kau mengatakan jika aku sakit di sini, kau akan kerepotan?" bisik Shoto pada Izuku tepat di telinga pemuda berambut hijau itu. Izuku menggeleng kaku, degup jantungnya semakin cepat. Satu yang ia harapkan. Jangan sampai Shoto mendengar degup jantungnya.

"Apa alasanmu mengatakan itu, Midoriya?" tanya Shoto lagi. Izuku berpikir keras. Tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu. Jarak pun tidak sampai lima belas senti.

"Karena aku pasti kerepot—"

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri yang tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri," balas cepat Shoto dengan nada sarkastis sebelum Izuku menyelesaikan perkatannya.

 _Benar juga. Seharusnya aku berterimakasih pada Todoroki-_ kun, pikir Izuku.

"Ma—maaf, bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Ya. Aku tau tahu," balas Shoto. Ia tersenyum tipis tapi tidak tulus, dan jangan lupakan mata dwi warna itu tetap memandang Izuku intens dan tajam.

"Lagi pula, akulah yang menyebabkanmu tidak sadarkan diri, Midoriya," aku Shoto. Izuku memeroses informasi yang baru diberikan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Kata-kata Shoto masih terngiang di otaknya. Penyebab dirinya tidak sadarkan diri adalah pemuda yang memikat hatinya.

"APA?" teriak Izuku, "kau yang menyebabkanku—"

"Ya. Akulah yang membuatmu tidak sadarkan diri. Ternyata obat bius itu bekerja juga pada pria. Tapi sayang, efek perangsang dari obat itu tidak bekerja," jawab Shoto. Terselip nada mengejek di sana. Izuku sadar akan hal itu

"Sialan kau, Todoroki!"

"Oh, manis sekali." Shoto berucap ringan.

"Diam kau, dasar brengsek!"

Shoto menyeringai. Tangannya menepuk kepala Izuku gemas. Keduanya masih saling tatap, yang satu mengejek sedangkan yang lain menatap lawan bicaranya murka.

"Bahasamu, Midoriya," balas Shoto.

Dengan satu telapak tangan saja, Shoto mencengkram rahang Midoriya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu meringis karenanya. Tatapan Shoto seketika berubah datar.

"Kau menyumpahiku brengsek, tapi kau bahkan lebih dari itu, Midoriya-kun."

"Ap—aku tidak seperti itu."

Penghinaan.

Ini sebuah penghinaan bagi Izuku. Ia tak terima dikatai "brengsek" oleh orang yang... ia sukai.

Diam kalian. Jangan ejek Izuku.

"Masih tidak mengaku rupanya," ujar Shoto menggoda. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah mengikutiku dari perpustakaan, Midoriya- _kun_?"

 _Sial_ , runtuk Izuku membatin.

"Aku... tidak."

"Masih tidak ingin mengaku?" Shoto memutar mata bosan. Sampai kapan pemuda satu jurusannya itu tidak ingin mengakui perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Shoto tidaklah bodoh kala menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak pergi dari perpustakaan kampus. Sengaja ia berlama-lama duduk di restoran cepat saji untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengikutinya, dan... hasil tidak pernah mengkhianati usaha. Si kelinci manis akhirnya ketahuan mencuri juga.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku mengingatkanmu, Midoriya Izuku."

Tiba-tiba Izuku merasa tubuhnya ditarik paksa. Punggungnya yang sedari tadi bersandar di kepala ranjang, kini kembali tertidur di kasur empuk kamar hotel yang redup itu. Beban tubuhnya bertambah kala Shoto berada di atas tubuh Izuku.

Bahu Izuku dicengkram kuat oleh tangan kukuh Shoto. Ringisan keluar dari bibir tipis itu, namun diabaikan oleh sang pelaku cengkram bahu. Shoto menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Izuku.

Izuku yang—sekali lagi—menerima perlakuan sedikit intim dari pemikat hatinya, tentu saja salah tingkah.

Senang? Sedikit.

Takut? Tidak, tentu saja.

Khawatir? Mungkin.

Izuku tidak bisa menjawab jika ditanya seperti itu. Lalu apa?

"Todoroki- _kun_. Menyingkir, kumohon," pintanya.

"Berani memerintahku?" bisik Shoto tepat di dekat telinga Izuku. Detik selanjutnya, pemuda beramut hijau itu meringis.

Salah.

Mendesah lebih tepatnya. Desahan yang keluar karena salah satu titik sensitifnya digigit gemas oleh Shoto.

"To—Todoroki- _kun_ , emmphh."

Tidak hanya gigitan yang Shoto berikan kepada Izuku. Lidah lembab pemuda itu pun ikut serta menjilat titik sensitif si pemuda berambut hijau. Tangan yang dipenuhi bekas luka akibat kecelakaan itu menahan dada bidang Shoto yang semakin lama semakin merapat pada tubuhnya, dan...

DEMI TUHAN!

Kenapa Izuku baru sadar bahwa dia tidak mengenakan pakaian apa pun selain celana dalam hitamnya?

Terkutuklah kau, wahai manusia tampan yang menjilati telinga pemuda semi polos seperti Izuku. Izuku sangat yakin jika Shotolah yang melepas semua pakaiannya.

"Be—berhenti, Todoroki- _kun_ ," perintah Izuku dengan erangan di sela perkataan itu.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah, Midoriya," balas Shoto mutlak, "dan lagi, bukankah kau tadi khawatir aku kedinginan? Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku kehangatan?" lanjut Shoto.

Pipi Izuku memanas. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Kata "memberi kehangatan" yang keluar dari bibir Shoto, entah mengapa menjadi obat perangsang alami baginya.

"Todo—" Ucapan terpotong cepat karena bibir tipis itu memagut paksa Izuku. Kecipak basah tercipta dari dua insan ber-gender sama. Lidah pun ikut berperan dalam membatalkan si pemrotes menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Pagutan terlepas, saliva menjadi simpul panjang tak berbentuk. Saksi bisu adanya pergulatan dasyat di dalam rongga mulut pemuda berambut hijau.

"Sstt. Diam dan nikmatilah."

Izuku patuh. Bagai mendengarkan mantra dari seoang penyihir tampan, pemuda berambut hijau itu diam tak melawan.

Atau inilah yang ia inginkan sedari awal?

Saat kedua mata pemuda itu bertemu, Izuku seperti manusia tak berakal. Entah keberanian dari mana, pemuda itu menarik wajah Shoto untuk kembali mendekat. Bibir Izuku kembali memagut bibir Shoto. Ciuman lebih panas dari sebelumnya pun tercipta.

Erangan keluar dari gulatan dua bibir itu. Shoto melepas ciuman sepihak, protes diluncurkan Izuku melalui tatapan. Pemuda berambut unik itu menyeringai senang.

Mangsa sudah ia dapatkan. Tidak perlu mencari karena mangsa itu datang sendiri.

Wajah Shoto kembali mendekat. Ia kecup singat bibir Izuku. Kecupan kedua lalu diakhiri dengan gigitan di bibir bawah sang submisif.

Mulut panas Shoto mulai menyusuri tubuh Izuku. Lidah basahnya menjilat setiap inci leher pemuda yang berbaring pasrah di bawah tubuhnya, mengulum di beberapa bagian lalu ia gigit kuat. Pemuda berambut hijau meringis kesakitan, lalu mendesah setelah Shoto menghisap kuat titik-titik yang ia gigit sebelumnya.

Tangan kasar dan kekar Shoto pun tak tinggal diam. Benda itu ikut berpartisipasi menyusuri tubuh telanjang Izuku. Bergerak perlahan hingga ke perut berotot sang submisif. Izuku mengerang keras di bawah kendali Shoto. Kepalanya terlempar ke belakang saat sensasi asing menerpa tubuh perjakanya.

Lidah basah itu kembali bergerak, berpindah dari leher menuju target berikutnya. Puting keras Izuku jadi objek kedua. Shoto melahap dan mengisap benda itu dengan rakus. Tangan Shoto sebelumnya berada di perut Izuku, kembali menyusuri tubuh indah itu.

Masih dengan melahap puting kecokelatan Izuku, tangan Shoto menyelusup ke dalam cawat hitam pemuda submisif. Menggoda penis yang bersembuyi malu namun sudah setengah berdiri.

"Ah—hnnh!

Shoto melepas pilinan lidahnya di puting Izuku. Izuku protes keras. Terpampang nyata di mata hujau pemuda itu yang tidsk terima Shoto melepas pilinan lidahnya.

"Sudah tidak sabar rupanya," goda Shoto.

Pipi Izuku bertambah hangat. Warna putih yang sebelumnya mendominasi wajah itu, berubah menjadi merah karena malu.

Malu ketahuan bahwa nafsu sudah menguasai dirinya.

Shoto beranjak dari posisinya. Beralih untuk merebahkan diri di kasur empuk kamar yang ia sewa. Izuku hanya bisa menatap tanya pada teman tidurnya.

"Todoroki-kun?"

"Hn?"

Izuku terdiam. Takut dan malu untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan. Shoto mengerti apa yang pemuda berambut hijau itu rasakan. Namun, dirinya enggan membantu merealisasikan pinta tersirat dari sang korban.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shoto datar, tetapi terselip nada menggoda di sana.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa."

Embusan napas lelah sebagai respon pertama yang Shoto tunjukkan kala Izuku menjawab godaannya. Batinnya pun merasa sedikit lelah menghadapi tingkah Izuku yang masih perjaka untuk urusan memuaskan diri. Mau tidak mau, Shoto harus memancingnya kembali.

"Kemari," perintah Shoto mutlak.

Tanpa balasan maupun anggukan patuh, Izuku merangkak menuju tubuh Shoto yang masih berbaring. Belum sampai seutuhnya berada di dekat pemuda berambut unik itu, tangan kurusnya ditarik cepat oleh sang pelaku.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Todoroki Shoto. Pemuda tampan yang hobi kawin hampir setiap malam—mungkin siang pun ia lakukan.

"Sa... sakit," keluh Izuku saat tubuhnya sukses mendarat di atas tubuh Shoto.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu, Midoriya."

Kelopak mata Izuku mengerjap. Memeroses perintah yang telah dikumandangkan oleh sang dominan. Sedetik kemudian, ia menelan ludah berat. Entah mengapa otaknya hari ini mudah sekali mencerna informasi ataupun perintah yang berbau hal intim.

"Ta.. tapi aku ti—tidak mengerti," balas Izuku terbata-bata. Tubuhnya kembai bergetar takut, keringat dingin pun kembali muncul dari keningnya. Bola mata bulat itu bergerak kiri kana, tak mau memandang lawan bicara.

Malu sepertinya.

Decak kesal Shoto berikan pada Izuku. Matanya menatap tidak suka dengan balasan yang ia terima. Tentu saja, karena bukan itulah yang Shoto ingin dengan dari mulut Izuku.

"Lakukan sekarang!" perintah mutlak dengan penekanan hebat. Izuku takut—sangat takut lebih tepatnya. Membuat Shoto marah tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Jangankan untuk membuatnya marah, berdekatan seperti ini saja bagaikan mimpi bagi pemuda itu.

Tidak ingin membuat pemuda yang ia tindih semakin emosi, dengan pengetahuan dan informasi seadaanya, Izuku mulai melakukan perintah yang Shoto berikan. Bibirnya mengecup pelan mata kiri Shoto, menjilat lembut bekas luka bakar yang pemuda itu dapatkan ketika kecil—itulah yang Izuku ketahui.

Bibir Izuku kembali bergerak menyusuri setiap inci wajah Shoto. Menanam ingatan di "kotak memorinya" setiap jengkal yang ada di wajah pemuda itu. Sampai di mana bibir Izuku berhenti di leher Shoto.

Ia cium leher itu penuh kasih. Cium dan terus ia ciumi leher putih itu. Desisan keluar dari bibir Shoto. Izuku mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat apa yang terjadi pada pemuda berambut unik itu.

Seperti diberi aprodisiak alami, gairah Izuku kembali meningkat karena melihat ekspresi nikmat yang Shoto tunjukkan. Ia kembali menunduk, namun incaran Izuku kali ini adalah dada Shoto.

Izuku menjilat puting kiri Shoto yang sudah menegang. Tangan kirinya ikut memilin puting kanan. Sesekali ia raba dada bidang pemuda dominan. Alhasil, desahan Shoto kembali terdengar.

"Ssstt... Mi—Midoriya," desis Shoto nikmat.

Keberanian Izuku kembali meningkat. Ia ingin mendengar Shoto mengerang lebih kencang. Bahkan, jika Yang Kuasa mengizinkan, ia ingin desahan Shoto terdengar hingga keluar kamar yang mereka tempati. Memberitahukan kepada dunia bahwa ia mampu memuaskan sang pemikat hati.

Izuku tiba di perut berotot sempurna milik Shoto. Mengecup sayang daerah berkotak-kotak dengan penghayatan penuh. Namanya kembali dilantunakan oleh Shoto dengan suara indahnya. Tak lupa desis nikmat saat pemuda itu menyebut kata "Izuku" dengan bibir tipisnya.

Kepala Izuku semakin turun, hingga tiba di depan kemaluan Shoto yang masih terlindung oleh handuk putih.

Pengganggu, runtuk Izuku dalam hati.

Tangan kasar itu dengan cepat melepas lilitan handuk yang menutupi alat intim Shoto. Memperlihatkan penis besar yang masih tertidur. Walau sudah digoda oleh seorang pemuda perjaka—Izuku.

"Besar," komentar Izuku tanpa ia sadari. "A—ma... maksudku..."

"Lakukan!" perintah Shoto.

"A—aku ti... tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya," balas Izuku bergetar. Keberaniannya menguap seketika.

Alis Shoto hampir menyatu karena dahi yang mengkerut. Tanpa ada peringatan terlebih dahulu, Shoto meremas kuat rambut hijau itu. Rintihan kesakitan keluar dari bibir tipis Izuku tanpa diminta, namun tak bertahan lama karena sesuatu melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Izuku terbelalak. Matanya memandang penis lemas yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Melihat bagaimana proses zakar besar itu menerobos masuk hingga masuk seluruhnya. Izuku dapat melihat mata dwi warna itu bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata sang dominan—tertutup kala sensasi hangat menyapa kelaminnya—. Ekspresi Shoto pun menyiratkan kepuasan saat penisnya terkurung sempurna di rongga hangat.

"Todoro—emmph."

Belum sempat Izuku melayangkan protes atas tindakan Shoto, pemuda berambut unik itu sudah terlebih dahulu menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membawa keluar masuk penis miliknya hingga menyentuh titik terdalam tenggorokan Izuku.

Izuku ingin muntah dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya karena kemaluan Shoto yang semakin lama semakin membesar di dalam mulutnya. Beberapa kali pemuda itu terbatuk—bahkan tersedak— akibat ujung penis yang menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Kepala Izuku masih ditahan kuat oleh Shoto, tidak membiarkan pemuda itu bebas sedetik saja. Air mata Izuku pun keluar tanpa diminta. Ia tersedak entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

"To—emmph!"

Protesan kembali tenggelam. Izuku terbelalak saat gerakan pinggul Shoto semakin cepat.

Maju... mundur... maju... mundur... gerakan itu Shoto lakukan berulang tanpa memberikan Izuku istirahat maupun menarik napas.

"Mi—Midoriya... Midoriya!"

Teriakan memenuhi setiap sudut kamar hotel yang remang itu. Kepala Shoto terlempar ke belakang saat orgasme pertama ia dapatkan. Bukan dari "lubang surga", melainkan di rongga mulut sang perjaka.

Shoto membuka mata. Langit-langit kamar yang pertama menyapanya. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok Izuku yang sedang memejamkan mata erat. Dapat ia lihat cairan bening memupuk di sudut mata pemuda berambut hijau itu. Pun, isakan yang keluar dari bibir yang masih tersumpal penisnya.

Shoto memperbaiki posisinya. Ia kembali mendudukkan diri di ranjang empuk itu. Mata dwi warnanya masih setia menatap Izuku penuh nafsu.

Tangan Shoto kembali meremas rambut Izuku dan menariknya kuat. Membawa wajah yang sedari dari tertunduk dengan mulut tersumpal penis itu ke hadapannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Shoto. Terdengar jelas jika ia mengejek keadaan Izuku yang bisa dikatakan sangat memperihatinkan.

"Brengsek!"

"Ck... ck... ck... bukan seperti itu cara menjawab pertanyaan, Midoriya."

Tubuh Izuku kembali dibanting oleh sang dominan. Ringisan pun kembali Izuku keluarkan. Kedua kakinya diangkat paksa oleh Shoto. Pemuda Todoroki itu menulikan diri dari rintihan maupun permintaan pemuda berambut hijau itu untuk dilepaskan.

Shoto meludah tepat ke arah anus perjaka Izuku. Mengocok penis milknya untuk kembali ereksi.

Tanpa persiapan dan alat bantu apa pun, Shoto memasukkan penisnya yang kembali ereksi sempurna ke "liang surga". Saliva, sebagai pelumas dadakan yang tak seberapa, tidak mampu menahan sakit yang Izuku rasakan.

"Todoroki- _kun_. Ber... berhenti. Kumohon," pinta Izuku, berharap pemuda yang menjamah wilayah perjakanya menghentikan tindakannya.

Namun, seperti permintaan Izuku sebelumnya, Shoto tak mengindahkan. Pemuda itu tetap melanjutkan niat yang sudah sedari awal ada di otaknya.

Masuk dan terus masuk hingga setengah bagian ereksi itu pun tertanam di lubang anus Izuku. Himpitan dan remasan dari dinding rektum Izuku yang kontraksi, tak pelak membikin desisan nikmat keluar dari sang dominan.

"Jadi, aku yang pertama, heh?" bisik Shoto.

Pemuda itu menyeringai senang. Sensasi dari dinding rektum perjaka membuatnya melayang. Tak peduli kini Izuku mengigit bibirnya kuat, guna meminimalisir rasa sakit akibat penis besar yang merobek "lubang perjaka" itu.

Kemaluan yang sudah masuk setengah itu sengaja di keluarkan oleh sang pemilik hingga menyisakan kepala penis. Izuku lega, merasa bahwa Shoto akan membebaskannya. Pemuda itu menarik napas rakus. Menahan napas ketika proses penyatuan membuat paru-parunya minim oksigen. Namun, tarikan napas lega itu hanya berlangsung sekejap.

Tanpa rasa iba, Shoto kembali menghujam lubang itu dengan cepat dan keras. Rintihan berubah menjadi teriakan keras. Penis yang awalnya hampir keluar, kini tertanam sempurna di lubang anus Izuku.

Shoto kembali merasakan dinding anus Izuku kontraksi hebat dan meremas miliknya kuat. Penis Shoto berkedut-kedut di dalam lubang hangat. Merasa senang telah menemukan tempat yang pas untuk bersenggama.

"Dalam, bukan?"

Izuku tak menjawab. Gigi putihnya kembali mengigit bibir tipis dengan keras. Luka tercipta dari tindakan nekat yang Izuku lakukan. Shoto memicingkan mata. Pemuda itu menunduk lalu meraih bibir yang berdarah itu dengan tangannya. Mengusapnya lembut sebagai tanda bahwa Izuku harus melepaskan gigitanya.

Refleks Izuku membuka mata dan langsung menatap tepat ke arah mata dwi warna Shoto. Bibir sudah terbebas dari gigitan maut yang dilakukan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan digigit lagi," ujar Shoto lembut.

Kelopak mata Izuku terbuka lebar. Bingung dengan perubahan drastis yang Shoto lakukan. Ke mana perginya Shoto dan sifat bajingannya tadi?

"Aku bergerak sekarang," ujar Shoto lagi. Nadanya masih lembut seperti ketika ia meminta Izuku untuk tidak melukai diri sendiri.

Izuku menarik napas dalam saat penis yang berada di lubangnya mulai bergerak keluar. Desah nikmat berkumandang saat Shoto dengan keras memasukkan kembali zakar itu hingga menyentuh titik terdalam.

"Ap—apa itu?" tanya Izuku penasaran di tengah rasa asing namun nikmat yang ia rasakan. Mata bulatnya terbuka lebar saat ada sensasi asing yang ia rasakan.

"Prostat. Pusat kenikmatan di dalam tubuhmu," jawab Shoto datar.

Shoto kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Maju dan mundur secara berulang dengan tempo konstan. Ia mengangkat salah satu kaki Izuku, meletakkan tepat di pundak bidangnya. Bunyi erotis dari dua daging yang saling bertemu hantam membikin suasana bertambah panas.

Hawa dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh air conditioner tidak mampu menyejukkan suasana di antara dua pemuda yang dikuasai nafsu dunia.

Tangan Izuku meremas kuat lengan kukuh Shoto. Matanya terpejam, mengingat dan menghayati aktivitas yang ia lakukan dengan Si Pemikat Hati. Bibir Izuku pun tak absen mengalunkan desahan karena hantaman demi hantaman yang Shoto berikan padanya.

Shoto mengerang pelan. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya yang masih asyik menghujam anus Izuku.

"Ahhh...," desah Izuku. "To—Todoroki-kun, itu."

Prostat kembali dihantam dasyat.

Kontraksi pada dinding rektum Izuku semakin kuat kala ujung penis Shoto mengenai titik terdalamnya. Mata Shoto terpejam kuat menikmati sensasi yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Tidak bisa dihitung berapa kali pemuda itu berhubungan seks dengan lelaki maupun wanita, namun baru kali ini pemuda berambut unik itu merasakan hal yang berbeda, yang hanya ia dapatkan pada laki-laki yang berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Mi—Midoriya... ahhh."

Gerakan pinggul Shoto semakin cepat dan kuat. Desah Izuku pun tidak dapat tertahan saat—kembali ujung penis Shoto menghantam prostatnya dengan brutal.

"To... Todoroki-kun, terlalu cepat... emmphh," desah Izuku.

Shoto tak ambil pusing. Pemuda itu menunduk dan melahap rakus bibir Izuku. Membungkam permintaan serta desahan yang pemuda berambut hijau itu keluarkan.

Kedua tangan kekar Shoto menyelusup ke punggung Izuku. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, pemuda Todoroki itu membalikkan posisi mereka. Shoto berbaring di kasur empuk, sedangkan Izuku duduk di atas tubuhnya—lebih tepat duduk di atas kemaluan Shoto yang masih bertahan di lubang anus Izuku.

"Lakukan," ucap Shoto.

Izuku bergerak sesuai instingnya. Membawa tubuhnya bergerak naik dan turun dengan gerakan lambat. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Posisi mereka sekarang membuat penis besar Shoto masuk seluruhnya, hingga menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Ahhh... haaah."

Shoto yang tidak sabaran, kembali mengambil kendali permainan permainan erotis itu. Ia pegang pinggul Izuku agar bertahan di posisinya, sedangkan ia sendiri mempercepat gerakan masuk dan keluar zakarnya yang semakin membesar.

"Todoroki- _kun_ —emmph... aahhh." Panggilan dan desahan keluar secara bersamaan dari bibir Izuku. Suara pemuda itu entah mengapa membuat Shoto semakin bergairah kala namanya—yang ia benci— dipanggil dengan nada erotis oleh sang submisif.

Suara Izuku, tarikan maupun embusan napasnya. Shoto sangat menyukai semua itu. Jangan lupakan tatapan sayu yang Izuku perlihatkan. Rintihan pemuda berambut hijau itu pun sangat indah di telinga Shoto kala dijamah kasar oleh miliknya yang sedang keluar masuk dengan brutal di bawah sana. Semua adalah candu bagi Shoto.

Mulai dari hari ini.

Gerakan keluar masuk penis melambat hingga berhenti sempurna. Namun, penis itu masih bertahan di dalam lubang anal Izuku.

Izuku menatap Shoto penuh tanya, dan hanya dibalas seringai menggoda oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kemarilah," ucap Shoto. Izuku menundukkan badannya.

Shoto langsung memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Mendekapnya erat tak memberikan sedikit pun jarak di antara mereka. Shoto meraih bibir Izuku cepat. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas. Pertempuran lidah kembali terjadi di antara kedua pemuda haus kepuasan. Izuku kembali mengerang—mendesah lebih tepatnya— di sela ciuman panas mereka.

Pinggul Shoto kembali bergerak, menaik turunkan penisnya yang tadi sempat beristirahat dan menikmati kehangatan lubang anus Izuku dalam keadaan diam.

Satu tangan Shoto mulai turun ke bawah. Menyusuri pungung mulus namun sedikit berotot milik pemuda yang ada di dalam dekapannya. Hingga tangan itu berhenti tepat di bokong sintal. Mengelus dan menampar gemas gumpalan daging yang montok itu.

Izuku mendesah lebih kuat. Tamparan yang ia terima membuat dinding anusnya kontraksi hebat.

"Emmphh!" Shoto mengerang nikmat saat penisnya kembali diremas kuat oleh dinding anus Izuku. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Izuku memeluk pemuda berambut unik itu dengan erat, sedangkan Shoto sendiri meremas pinggang Izuku.

Tempo gerakan pinggul Shoto bertambah. Naik turun naik turun secara brutal. Selangkangannya berkedut kencang, ingin segera memuncratkan muatan. Tak sampai satu menit berselangl, Shoto mencapai orgasme-nya. Begitu pula dengan Izuku.

Kedua pemuda itu menghirup oksigen rakus. Napas mereka saling sahut. Debaran jantung semakin lama semakin tenang pasca orgasme yang mereka alami.

Shoto mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang anus Izuku. Pemuda berambut hijau itu kembali meringis karena Shoto sengaja mengeluarkan penisnya dengan gerakan lambat. Likuid putih mengalir keluar dari lubang yang sudah melebar lalu jatuh tepat di atas kemaluan Shoto yang mulai tenang.

"Kau milikku, Midoriya Izuku," ucap Shoto pelan disertai seringai lebar saat kesadaran teman malamnya menghilang.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Chapter dua up.**

 **Maafkan atas waktu update yang lama padahal words-nya tidak seberapa.**

 **Jujur saja, waktu mengetik adegan naena, saya kurang fokus. Bahkan tidak fokus**

 **Jadi maafkan jika part naenanya gak panas. Saya masih suci/digampar.**

 **Typo pasti masih ada.**

 **Harap reader menunjukkan letak typo ataupun kesalahan yang saya lakukan di cerita ini.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan dari kalian demi peningkatan kualitas menulis saya ^^.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya**

 **Sign**

 **Rino Ana**


End file.
